


Uncontainable Rage

by feitan



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Rage, Rrevenge plotting, ranting, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitan/pseuds/feitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Hermes does with all the rage that he is unable to contain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write and thats all i have to say

the brisk air reminds me of death as i climb the stairs to the roof. surrounding me is the similarly bleak stone of the stairwell walls. it reminds me of the years that i've spent in solitude, silently plotting my revenge and the hopefully VIOLENT MURDER of my young cousin arslan. the PAIN AND SUFFERING that i've endured these past years has yet to be unleashed. however, when the time comes, i am sure it will be as mighty as the HURRICANE OF RAGE that's been forming inside me ever since my attempted assassination.

as i push open the door to the roof, the awful shrieking of the rusty hinges reminds me of the screams of my deceased father. fortunately, his death has inspired me to accomplish great things now that i am an adult. for example, a few weeks earlier i slew an entire clan of bandits singlehandedly. my father would be proud, perhaps if andragoras hadn't stabbed him. i make a mental note to go down to the dungeon and kick him in the face once i am done here.

i make my way to the edge of the roof, and look out over the courtyard. my courtyard. it's hideous and unkept, just like my hair. speaking of things that are hideous, i cannot wait until i am finally able to ascend to the throne and redecorate the palace with something more appropriate. perhaps several large portraits of me, in every corridor. but right now, i have more important matters to deal with. i take a deep breath, clutch my mask, and look up at the moon. 

"CURSE YOU, ARSLAN! YOU AND YOUR TREACHEROUS COMPANY WILL SOON FIND YOURSELVES AT THE MERCY OF MY BLADE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THE LIVES LOST AT YOUR COMMAND AND YOUR COUNTLESS ACTS OF TREASON AGAINST THE RIGHTFUL KING OF PARS, ME!"

another deep breath. 

"THE TORTURE AND INJUSTICE YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE PAIN YOU WILL BE FACED WITH WHEN WE MEET AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR COMRADES IN THE MOST PAINFUL AND DEGRADING WAYS POSSIBLE!"

one more deep breath. 

"AFTER YOU'RE DEAD I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON DISPLAY AT THE GATES OF MY KINGDOM!!! IT'S A SHAME YOU FAILED TO REALIZE THAT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO BRING ABOUT TRUE JUSTICE!!!!! ALL WILL FEAR THE WRATH OF KING HERMES!!!!!!!"

having completed that, i turned and headed back inside. i encounter guiscard in the hallway. he gives me a dirty look, i tell him to get out of my way. he doesn't. we stare each other down for approximately 26 seconds before i decide that i've had enough of this foolery and continue on with my journey to the dungeon. he asks where i am going. "to do something i should've done long ago," i say. he asks what that fuck means. i do not reply.

the guard posted outside the dungeon fails to address me as "Lord Silvermask". i swiftly end his pathetic life and enter the dungeon. i find andragoras exactly where i left him, chained to the wall. i say nothing as i kick him in the face with all my might. it fills me with so much exhilaration that i decide to kick him a second time, just for good measure. then i leave the dungeon and begin the journey back to my room.

on the way there, i realize that i should have kicked andragoras a third time. however, it is late and i am too tired from yelling into the sky to go all the way back down to the dungeon and kick him again. it will just have to wait until tomorrow. this angers me because every time i want to do something destructive it gets put off until a later date. i am sick of waiting. so sick that i have to stop in the middle of the hallway and growl to myself for a bit. then i resume the trek to my quarters.

when i arrive in my room, i throw the door shut and lock the 4 locks that i had installed. i sit down at my desk in front of my laptop, and open up www.netflix.com. i want to watch a movie. once i have selected one, a message that reads “Netflix Error M7357-1003“ appears on the screen. i do not understand the meaning of this, so i yell “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” and still nothing happens. i become so infuriated that i grab my laptop and launch it over the balcony. a few seconds later i hear it clatter against the ground, hopefully obliterated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes we're suddenly in an au. yes its been more than a year.

i awaken only because the sun is glaring through the open window and into my eyes. i wonder who the fuck left it open last night and plan to murder them for doing so. it is only right. i roll out of bed and slip my slippers on because the stone floor is a little chilly and my feet are very sensitive. “good morning” i say to no one in particular. my voice echoes inside the room which makes me acutely aware of how ultimately alone i am. i cry for a little bit, and then make some coffee. on my way to sit down on the couch to watch some morning news, i run into something big and warm and solid. its xandes. hes laying on the floor in front of my couch. “move immediately if you value your life” i tell him. it seems to work because he scrambles up, allowing me to sit down on the couch. i sip leisurely from my coffee mug. xandes is talking to me but i am not listening to whatever pathetic drivel he has to say. we watch the morning news in silence. there is nothing about me, which angers me beyond belief. xandes quickly offers to make breakfast as a distraction. he thinks that i am unaware of his doings. i am not. nothing escapes me. i check my phone for any text messages or calls that i might have missed while i was asleep. there is but one, a reminder that the balance in my wells fargo bank account is critically low. i delete it. how dare they contact me. now i am back to 0 messages, which also reminds me of how alone i am. i send a text to my shitty cousin asking him for his location in hopes that he is stupid enough to give it to me so that i might find him and flay him alive along with the rest of his horrible goons. breakfast is ready. i eat a piece of burnt toast and a poached egg. xandes is an atrocious cook, but i will never tell him so again because the last time i did he would not stop crying for hours. i reconsider and decide to tell him anyway. he is weak and needs to grow strong. needs to face the evils in this world if he is to ever overcome them. he drops a pan of hashbrowns on the floor and runs to his room. i suspect he is crying again. no matter. i have other business to attend to. i grab my cloak from the cloak hook on the wall and head out. the air is brisk and i regret not wearing something heavier, but the decision is already made. i must now suffer the consequences. i get into my 2008 ford focus and start up the engine. i drive to the local qmart that is on the corner. it is very convenient. i park in a handicapped spot because i am royalty and no one may tell me what to do. i make my way into the store and pick out some candy and a magazine. i leave without paying. as stated before, no one may tell me what to do. i start my car and leave as quickly as possible. whilst i am driving, i glance over at my bag of kitkats. they call to me. i pick one up and begin to unwrap it so that i may eat it while i am driving; however, i make one crucial error. the car begins to drift out of the lane because my hands are not on the wheel. i graze the car next to me, but it is ok because i am still alive and well, if a little shaken up. i return home to xandes still crying in his room. i slide half of a kit kat under his door and leave quickly before he notices that i am there.


End file.
